Sweet as Sugar
by LavLongLoveFin
Summary: Ludding. Lunas love for Pudding is vast, just like Rons stomach. Crack fic.


Luna sighed wistfully as she passed by a bakery in Hogsmeade on one of the Hogwarts students regular visits. Everything looked so good, it was hard not to want everything, but she had already spent all of her allowance on charms and such. She decided she would have to wait until the next trip to stop into this shop, quickening her pace as Luna didn't like to dwell on things for too long.

However something caught her eye just as she was about to leave the store front. Stopping and turning to look at it, her blue eyes grew wide and her mouth formed an 'o' as she looked in the window, truly mesmerized by the perfection of what she was seeing.

It was Pudding, in all of it's sweet glory. Right out in view for everyone to see. She dug around in her pockets eagerly, determined to find spare change she may have missed. Luna needed to bring Pudding back to Hogwarts with her. Coming up emty handed, Luna looked around wildly for a friend of hers. Seeing Hermione Granger across the street from her, she skipped over to the Brunette who was in a serious conversation with Ron- something about chicken.

"Hermione..." Luna began airily, a look of determination in her eyes as Hermione looked over at Luna.

"Er, yes, Loo- Luna?" Hermione replied, glancing over at Ron who was now happily munching on a chicken drumstick.

"May I borrow some money? I'm afraid I'm a bit short, and there is something I simply must have~! I'll give you this charm until I can pay you back." Luna took out an odd, misfigured piece of cay out of her coat pocket. "It's supposed to keep nargles out of your head while you sleep."

Hermione gave Luna an odd and sympathetic look as she pulled out a few sickles. "You can, er, keep that. Don't worry about it." She told Luna, turning back to Ron.

Luna sighed happily, skipping over to the bakery. Much to her misfortune, the store was closed. Eyes watering, Luna pressed her face against the glass and stared at Pudding longingly.

"I'll be back. Wait for me." Luna promised, kissing the glass before walking back to Hogwarts with the rest of her classmates.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

The next day, as soon as classes had been dissmissed, Luna was down at Hogsmeade. Within minutes she had arrived at the bakery, opening the door to the satisfying sound of bells that signified someone such as herself had entered. Walking straight up to the counter, she set the money down.

"Hello, I'd like to take that pudding home with me." She said softly as the cashier rang up her purchase.

Moments later, Pudding was hers and hers alone. Grinning to herself, she took Pudding from the shop and back up the Ravenclaw common room, where she kept Pudding by her bedside, gently kissing it good night.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Neville came up to Luna during study hall, twisting a piece of paper around his finger repeatedly.

"Hey, uh, L-luna." He started, causing Luna to look up from her picture book which she had been reading to Pudding.

"Oh, hello Neville. Lovely day for the crumple horned-snorkack mating rituals, wouldn't you say?" She replied, Neville going a bit red in the face.

"Uh, y-yeah, if you say so. I was thinking, w-would you like to go to, er, Hogsmeade with me later?" He asked her, palms sweaty as he awaited her response.

"No thank you, Neville~ Pudding and I have a date later tonight in the Pumpkin Patch. Thank you though Neville." Luna smiled sweetly him, unkowingly crushing his heart.

"Oh, right, uh, see you around then L-Luna!" He got out, ripping the paper he had been holding into small bits as he walked away.

Luna, quite oblivious to any of Nevilles feelings, stared sweetly at Pudding. "Oh Pudding, you're all that I need." She murmured, her classmates staring at her like she was loony, which, perhaps she was.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**A/N**: Just a random crack ship that I wrote for all of those Ludding shippers out there!

Hope you enjoyed this little bit of crack fic and the implied Chron.** Read** and **Review**, dears~!

~LavLongLoveFin~

(Ignore the fact that this was written at 1am.)


End file.
